chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra
| tribes= | place= 4/20 | alliances= Eekhoorn Five | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 21 | days= 38 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= Winner (1/18) | alliances2= ADEMS Family | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 9 | days2= 39 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 13/20 | alliances3= | challenges3= N/A | votesagainst3= 4 | days3= 22 |}} Sandra is the winner of . She initially competed on , and would subsequently compete on . Sandra is well-known for her persona as a bitch, but ultimately being loyal to those she puts her trust in. In The Netherlands, Sandra was a pre-merge kingpin and parlayed this into the merge, where her attitude led the minority alliance to target her numerous times, culminating in a record 21 votes against her. In All-Stars, Sandra proved herself as a persuasive strategic kingpin and navigated her way to a victory. In Heroes vs. Villains, Sandra was the focus of the pre-merge Villains tribe, where targets on her and attempts to limit her power led to her elimination in a tiebreaker. In total, Sandra has spent 99 days playing the game, has received 34 votes against her, has played one Hidden Immunity Idol, and has won one Individual Immunity challenge. ''The Netherlands'' Sandra was placed on the Geit tribe, which struggled physically from the onset. After losing the first immunity challenge of the season, Sandra became the leader of a trio consisting of Greggory and Sean, and with Timothy, unanimously voted out weakest leak Wanda. Geit barely managed to creep into immunity at the second immunity challenge but once more lost the third, and at the next Tribal Council, Sandra and her allies unanimously voted out Timothy. After cutting loose the weak links, the tribe became very successful, placing first in both of the next two immunity challenges. The game changed, however, on Day 16, during a tribal absorption. Sandra was switched to Eekhoorn and she was joined by original Eekhoorn Naomi, Kip Stephan, and Vlinder Joe and Noland. The new Eekhoorn did not attend Tribal Council. The tribes would merge on Day 24, and the Eekhoorn five agreed to solidify an alliance together. Several other contestants, led by Alex and Jonathan, attempted to rally and overthrow this potential majority, but Sandra drew in Greggory and Sean once more, giving her alliance a clear majority. Naomi led the charge in picking off her former tribemates - first Matthias, and then Miranda - before Sandra's Geit allies moved to join the minority, evening out the numbers. However, with Jasmine being convinced to flip to their side, the Eekhoorn Five were able to safely take out Greggory, ensuring clear numbers. At the next vote, the target was Alex, who had recently come off of an Individual Immunity run; while Joe and Noland wanted to instead take out Jonathan, the rest of the alliance used Jasmine to pick off Alex, and then Jasmine herself after Jonathan won Individual Immunity. Now with an unstoppable 5-2 majority, the Eekhoorn Five never even showed signs of breaking, picking off first Sean and then Jonathan. Now that they completely occupied the game and were forced to turn on each other, Sandra and Naomi turned to Joe to divide the game based off of gender now and vote Noland and Stephan out, allowing themselves to be the Final Three. Joe, however, realized the strong social game that Naomi had played and instead blindsided Naomi with Noland and Stephan. On the bottom for the first time in the game, Sandra made a pitch against Noland that was unsuccessful, and she was voted out unanimously on Day 38, becoming the ninth and final jury member. Sandra ultimately voted for Joe to win the game, which she did. ''All-Stars'' Sandra returned five seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the co-ed tribe, Skyfall. The tribe proved to be the most dominant of the three starting tribes; the only time Sandra attended Tribal Council with the tribe, she partnered with fellow antagonist Blake to combat the targets on both of their backs (Blake's coming from previous enemy Ryder, Sandra's coming from prior archenemy Alex); the two ended up in a 2-2-2 tiebreaker against Joe, and Blake was eliminated. Sandra then mutinied to Brolic, where she escaped attending Tribal Council, only to return once again following the absorption of Femme Fatale. The entire tribe was of the opinion that Sandra should be voted out; however, unexpectedly, Sandra was able to form an alliance with Alex. Alex gave his Hidden Immunity Idol to her, and at Tribal Council she used it to negate the votes against her and instead blindside Iggy. Brolic won the next immunity challenge. The tribes then merged, and it seemed that the vote would fall against either former winner Deirdre or former winner Erika. Alex and Sandra were brought into an alliance with Dave and Erika, and with Maggie joining them, the five formed what would become an unstoppable majority alliance, voting out Deirdre. Sandra lost her closest ally in the game soon after, as Alex was medically evacuated, but the alliance held onto their numbers (despite Jonathan's pitches to flip) and voted out both Geronimo and Ryder. Moving into the endgame, Jonathan once more approached Sandra about flipping. Knowing she was on the outs of the core alliance ever since Alex had been evacuated, she agreed to try and flip the vote onto Dave; Maggie would not flip with them, however, and Jonathan was voted out instead, with Dave ending up evacuated later on, propelling Sandra into the Final Three. Heading into the Final Immunity Challenge, Sandra usurped two challenge beasts to win her first-ever Individual Immunity; at Tribal Council that night, Sandra cast the sole vote against Maggie, knowing she was well-liked and hoping that there would be animosity towards Erika for her personality and former winner status. Facing the jury, Sandra was criticized for continually playing mind games with the others and for hiding behind others, but was praised for her pivotal solo immunity, the decision to take Erika to the finale, her alliance with Alex, and attempting to make big moves, i.e. attempting to blindside Dave with Jonathan. Sandra received the jury votes of Maggie, Ryder, Alex, and Deirdre, becoming the season's winner. *Blake, Joe, and Sandra tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Blake was eliminated. ''Heroes vs. Villains'' Sandra returned again for the series' ten year anniversary installment as one of ten of the series' greatest villains. Villains would lose the first two immunity challenges, and Sandra was initially targeted for her strong strategic mind, but joined a majority in voting out Colleen for her allies on Heroes. The two schisms in voting strategies were now focused on Adam, for his Heroes allies, and Sandra, for her strategic prowess; Adam tried flipping votes onto Sandra, but Sandra found the tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol. Showing it to Adam, the two drew into a close alliance, bringing in Elisabeth and Rodrick. The foursome targeted Lexi Belle, but the tribe's desire to limit Sandra's power led to Adam being voted out instead. Villains would win five immunity challenges before the next time they attended Tribal Council. By this point, divisions had been established that led to the women, and Pluto, targeting Michael O., while the remaining men were targeting Sandra. Pluto turned turncoat on the plan, however, and reported the plan to Michael O., who said he'd be willing to go into a tiebreaker against Sandra if Pluto would vote with them; Pluto agreed. Sandra attempted to solidify Pluto's trust by showing him where she'd hidden the Hidden Immunity Idol; the greed of being able to claim the Idol should Sandra be eliminated solidified Pluto's decision as he voted with the men at Tribal Council, leading to a 4-4 tie between Michael O. and Sandra. Sandra, competing in a tiebreaker for the second time, was blindsided by the vote and eliminated when Michael O. started fire first, finishing in 13th place. *Michael O. and Sandra tied with four votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Sandra was eliminated. Trivia *Sandra was the only member of the Eekhoorn Five to not win an Individual Immunity challenge; however, she would go on to win one in a return appearance. *Sandra is the only returnee from The Netherlands who was never associated with Vlinder. *Sandra was the first contestant to successfully vote against every member of their original tribe. *Sandra is the first contestant to correctly save themselves with a Hidden Immunity Idol and later win. *Sandra is one of seven contestants (the others being Dave, Lexi Belle, Hunter, Jason, Elisabeth, and Adam) to be a pre-jury boot, be on the jury, and be a finalist. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Geit Tribe Category:Unity Tribe Category:Day 38 Category:4th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Season 2 Jury Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Skyfall Tribe Category:Jury Tribe Category:Day 39 Category:Finalists Category:1st Place Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Three-Timers Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Day 22 Category:13th Place Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Eliminated Category:Returning Players